disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Disney Heroes/Princes
Princes/Heroes The Junior Disney Princes''' (also known as Heroes)' are an official line-up of 14 male protagonists and deuteragonists who are the love-interests of the Junior Disney Princesses Official Heroes '''Pinocchio' is the main protagonist from the 1940 film of the same name. He is a living puppet who must prove himself worthy to become a real boy, with the help of Jiminy Cricket as his conscience. Walt Disney and his crew used a marionette model and child actor Dickie Jones, who voiced Pinocchio in the movie, to animate the character. Peter Pan is the main protagonist in the 1953 film of the same name, and the one of the 2 protagonists (the other being Jane) of its 2002 sequel. Peter travels from the enchanted isle of Never Land all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook, knows that Peter's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy and adventure. He was voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the original film and currently voiced by Blayne Weaver. Arthur Pendragon, better known as''' Wart', is the main protagonist from Disney's 1963 feature film ''The Sword in the Stone. In the film, Arthur is an orphan boy who becomes King of England. He was voiced by three voice actors (Rickie Sorensen, Richard Reitherman, and Robert Reitherman), which leads to noticeable changes in Arthur's voice throughout the film. Taran is the main protagonist of The Black Cauldron. He was voiced by Grant Bardsley. He is headstrong and courageous, though occasionally foolhardy, and harbors an intense desire to prove his worth and heroism through noble acts. Indeed, much of the movie centers on Taran's search for his own worth. Taran was a foundling discovered by Dallben, the enchanter and farmer. As Taran grew up, he became restless and longed for adventures beyond the borders of Caer Dallben. His time would eventually come when, just after being granted the position of Assistant Pig Keeper for Hen Wen, Dallben's oracular pig, the animal escapes her enclosure. Rei is the male protagonist of the manga series, Kilala Princess. He is the throne prince of the mystical land Paradiso. After his kingdom was rebelled by a collection of dangerous robots, he is brainwashed by Valdou and loses his memories as a prince, and is sent to other countries to search for the princess of the Magic Tiara. Cody is an 8-year-old boy from Australia and the deuteragonist (and false protagonist) in Disney's 1990 film The Rescuers Down Under, sequel to the 1977 film The Rescuers. With his pocket knife, Cody rescued Marahute, the golden eagle, from being tied up in ropes. He later gets abducted by the evil poacher Percival C. McLeach who threatens him to reveal the whereabouts of Marahute. Cody is the male equivalent to Penny from The Rescuers. He is also voiced by Adam Ryen, who also did his voice in the Norwegian version. Jim Hawkins is the main protagonist of Disney's 2002 feature film''Treasure Planet. He is voiced by Joseph Gordon-Levitt as a teenager and Austin Majors as a little boy. He is a very adventerous, caring young lad. During the beginning of the film he was a stereotypical, alienated teenager, constantly in trouble and "like a stranger" to his mother Sarah. In the DVD's Visual Commentary, the directors said that to emphasize Jim's "Bad Boy" reputation, they added the black jacket, and the shadow or "eye-mask" over his eyes. By the end of the movie, however, he no longer wears the jacket, and the eye-mask is gone. At first Jim is stoic and guarded, but as time goes on, he begins to open up. '''Sora '''is the main protagonist of Square Enix's best-selling ''Kingdom Hearts series. Introduced in the series' first game in 2002, Sora is a cheerful teenager who originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since early childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as Heartless. Fighting them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade, which makes Donald Duck and Goofy recruit him in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey, while Sora searches for his friends, who were sucked in by the darkness. In the meantime, the trio protect the worlds they visit from various villains. Sora has also made supporting appearances in a few games from the series, and reprised his role in manga and novel adaptations of the games. Rancis Fluggerbutter is a character in Wreck-It Ralph. He is one of the racers from Sugar Rush, and he is also one of the children who had bullied Vanellope for her status as a glitch. He is part of a large group of children, but seemed to usually be with Taffyta and Candlehead. He is associated with peanut butter cups and drives a chocolate vehicle called the Kit Kart, a parody of the Kit Kat bar. But now he is friends with Vanellope and he is her love interest. Jacob Hutchinson, or Jake or short, is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist in the Disney Junior 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and was voiced by Colin Ford, and later by Cameron Boyce. Mermando is a beautiful merman who became stuck at the Gravity Falls pool. Mermando is described as a loner, due to not wanting others to know of his nature as a merman, though enjoys having fun with those who know of his true form. He is polite with an easy sense of humor, often making self-deprecating comments. He tends to be dramatic, often playing his guitar for effect. He is very close with his family and loves them very much, and he nears depression when separated from them. He tries to be optimistic and is easily impressed and persuaded. Dipper Pines is the slightly younger twin brother of Mabel Pines, is a curious, clever, inventive 12-year-old and the main protagonist in the Disney Channel animated series, Gravity Falls. With his sister Mabel along for the ride, he dares to uncover the secrets of the mysterious, sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Randy Cunningham '''is the Main Protagonist of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.He is a 9th grade student and the current Norrisville Ninja atNorrisville High. He is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting in a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He always struggles to do what's right over his own desires, but he more often then not goes with the former. His sense of responsibility and sacrifice has increased throughout the series. '''Slightly is the second in command. Slightly wears a fox costume and is shown to be the oldest member (and the tallest) of the Lost Boys. In the book series it is revealed that Slightly's real name is James. His surname is never revealed. He is a new addition to the Junior Disney Princes/Hero line up, and he will accompany Jane in many Junior Disney Princess merchandise with her and the other heroes with their love interests. Unofficial Heroes Andy Davis ''(Toy Story Movies)'' Howard Wienerman ''(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade ninja) Guest Member '''Russell '(Up) Nemo ''(Finding Nemo)'' Prince Ralphie ''(Princess and the Frog)'' Jake Long ''(American Dragon: Jake Long)'' Wilbur Robinson ''(Meet the Robinsons)'' Phineas Flynn ''(Phineas & Ferb)'' Ferb Fletcher ''(Phineas & Ferb)'' Michael Darling ''(Peter Pan)'' ''Expected Princes/Heroes'' Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) Garu ''(Pucca)'' John Darling ''(PeterPan)'' Flying Gaucioto(The Three Caballeros) ''Trivia'' *Rancis, Randy, Sora, Pinocchio, Taran, and Dipper are the only heroes who's love interests are real princesses. *Arthur and Rei are actually the only princes by birth. Practically Jack was born royalty but his father died so he was upgraded to King of Ninchantis. *Peterpan is the only hero with two love interests, Wendy Darling and Jane (Peter pan). But Slightly will accompany Jane. *Randy is the first Junior Disney Hero to have an alter ego, the second will be Jack. *Following that, Jack will be the first hero to join as a King, in fact he will be the only king in the line up. *Randy is the first ninja in the line up, Jack will be the second and Garu will be the third. *Currently Jim is the oldest member in the line up. *Pinocchio, Jake and Dipper are the only heroes to sing within the line up. *Currently Taran, Pinocchio, Randy, Sora, Mermando, and Dipper are the only heroes to kiss their respective love interests on screen. Following Garu and Jack. *Despite having royal connection, Howard Weinerman is not an official Junior Disney Prince/Hero because he is a self-proclaimed Royal Advisor to Prince Randy and Princess Kitty. Also his respective love interest Libbie Driscoll isn't an official Junior Disney Princess either. *Currently their isn't a black Junior Disney Prince/Hero. *Pinocchio, Taran, Peterpan, Arthur, Jim, Slighty, Cody and Rancis are the only Junior Disney Princes/Heroes to come from The Walt Disney Animation Film Canon. Following Christopher Robin, John Darling and Flying Gaucioto. *Randy and Jack are currently the only heroes from Disney XD. *Rancis and Sora are the only video game princes/heroes. *Dipper and Mermando are the only princes/heroes from Disney Channel. Category:Royalty Category:Crossover game Category:Disney Princess Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Junior Disney Heroes Protucts Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney characters Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Males Category:Images Category:Franchises Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Disney Sing Along Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Disney XD Category:Molla Pages Category:Comedy Characters